


Yours.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: Remus has six tattoos to find his soulmate and tomorrow, Christmas, will be his seventh ... but where are they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

  * He would absentmindedly trace the markings with his fingers
  * Dancing across the words that ran under his collarbone
  * Following the lettering as he had a million times before
  * He didn’t even have to look to remember it anymore
  * But when he did remember them
  * When he realized what his hand had automatically done
  * He couldn’t help the smile it brought
  * Light script in beautiful handwriting
  * _Yours_.
  * There wasn’t a time he hadn’t had that word
  * Everyone was born with one or two or five
  * A word, a saying or even a fragment of a saying
  * Maybe a nickname or a joke
  * Something between you and your **soulmate**
  * Something not to help you find them Remus figured
  * But to remind you that they were out there
  * Hoping for you too
  * But that wasn’t all the universe gave you
  * He couldn’t help the movement his hand continued to make as it ran over the second marking


  * As he continued to think of his soulmate
  * What they would look like, what they would feel like
  * This was the one he had spent all those days looking at
  * It had arrived on a crisp Christmas morning too many years ago
  * It was the first time his skin had burned
  * And of course he had been reading a book
  * Of course he had a cup of tea clutched in his other hand
  * It had slipped and shattered to the floor at the sudden searing of his skin
  * The steaming hot liquid coating half of his leg
  * But he had barely felt the tea
  * Barely registered the sound of his mug smashing
  * All he could feel was the fire blazing on his chest
  * He clutched his shirt to quell the tingling feeling running all over his skin
  * He had never felt this kind of pain before
  * He had always been told the first time would hurt
  * _But this much?  
_
  * _This badly?_
  * Then the burning sensation faded into a dull warmth
  * And he tore his eyes open
  * Anxious and restless and excited to see it for the first time
  * He peeled his shirt from his body without regard for who was around
  * Ignoring the throbbing across his thigh
  * And the dampness of his jeans
  * He looked down at the middle of his chest
  * An _alchemy_ symbol
  * He had immediately run to his father’s study
  * Shirtless and soaked jeans and all
  * Pulling book after book after book off the series of shelves that ran along the walls
  * He spent hours poring over images determined to see the meaning
  * And when he finally found it
  * When he was sitting on the floor surrounded by a pile of books
  * When he finally saw the three little words and the short paragraph that accompanied it
  * He felt warmth rush through his body
  * Precisely where his tattoo sat right between his pectorals
  * Close to his heart
  * The _amalgamation_ symbol
  * Or the Grey Wolf
  * That which greedily melts those around it and absorbs
  * Or the boiling symbol
  * That which bubbles and warms and expands
  * Or the **union** symbol
  * That which merges, unites, fuses, melds
  * He had shut that book
  * A look of confusion on his face
  * A furrowed set of brows and his lower lip caught between his teeth
  * His hand resting against the tingling skin of his tattoo
  * And his mother had laughed when she found him sitting outside
  * His jeans now dry
  * A heavy sweater now covering him
  * His hand resting on his chest
  * His head lost in the starry night sky overhead
  * ‘You won’t understand until you meet them. Even if you think you do, you won’t. Let it be.’
  * And he had kept still
  * Listening to her soft words
  * But running the meanings through his head
  * He turned to face her
  * Her own fingers running over her first tattoo
  * An absentminded smile on her lips
  * She had found her soulmate, _she knew_
  * So Remus listened
  * And chided himself for overreacting
  * This was how it was meant to be
  * The universe doing as it pleased each Christmas morning
  * Him waking up to the now faint burning feeling of another gift
  * Another reminder
  * The third was on his bicep
  * The Canis Major constellation
  * Or the Big Dog
  * A set of the brightest stars visible in the night sky
  * And it would shimmer
  * A soft glow from his skin every evening
  * Particularly coming from the Dog Star
  * He would stare at it
  * Wondering why it shone so brightly
  * **Sirius** , he had read somewhere
  * _That has to mean something right?_
  * The fourth decorated his thigh
  * A series of animal paw prints that danced over the skin
  * Never sitting in the same place twice
  * And he had wondered why there were so many at first
  * Until he remembered the stories he had heard when he was younger
  * That some tattoos, more often than not, were for your other soulmates
  * The ones you were destined to meet, to have in your life, to love in differ ways
  * **Lily**
  * It all made sense after her
  * Because he had woken up that Christmas with his fifth tattoo
  * A _peculiar_ flower on his ankle that he would soon learn bloomed every spring
  * Only to call her and hear that she had woke up with a book in the exact same spot
  * One that was eternally flipping its pages
  * And they had laughed
  * Because he could live with a soulmate like Lily
  * That had been his favourite one until the next year
  * Last year actually
  * He was standing in the shower when he noticed it
  * The burning sensation had become so familiar he hadn’t even realized it appeared
  * Especially because of the late night before
  * The full moon
  * The aching bones
  * The tenderness of his newly scarred skin
  * Those nights always drained him of the ability to be coherent
  * As they always did
  * He realized when his hands were wrapped up in his short honey locks
  * And something dark caught his eye in the reflection off the glass door
  * It was on his left side running over his rib cage
  * The moment the image came into view shivers ran down his spine
  * His hands reached forward to steady himself on the tiled wall
  * His eyes instinctively closing shut
  * His lip caught between his bottom teeth
  * Number six
  * _A moon_
  * One that changed with each phase
  * Whenever he felt anxious
  * Or unsure
  * Or worried
  * He would place his hand there
  * Rest his palms flat again the bones
  * Breathing deep
  * And imagining
  * _No, remembering_
  * That he wasn’t as alone as he thought
  * There was someone out there
  * Someone destined to be his
  * Someone the universe had bonded to him
  * Because they knew he needed them
  * And that they probably needed him
  * This year however was different
  * He didn’t know what to expect for his seventh tattoo
  * Wasn’t sure what else the universe could give him
  * Especially since he had yet to find his one
  * But had still continued to look
  * No matter how often they would fall apart
  * No matter how much it cut into him when he thought he met someone worthwhile and he turned out to be wrong
  * Knowing that they had realized it too
  * _We aren’t soulmates_
  * _This won’t last_
  * And it never did
  * Because as soon as Remus realized how disconnected he felt with their tattoos
  * Ones that didn’t compliment him, ones that didn’t join them
  * It was like a deafening blow
  * Because they were always great with their kind hearts and eccentric humor
  * But they were never **them**
  * Never his soulmate
  * Never enough
  * And it made his heart ache
  * Because happiness shouldn’t be so fleeting
  * Not this kind of happiness
  * It only made him rely on Lily more
  * Especially since she had always been as decorated by tattoos as he was
  * Until this year
  * Until this Christmas
  * She had found them
  * Found him actually
  * Rare matching antler tattoos on the backs on their necks and all
  * Remus was going to meet him tonight at Lily’s annual Christmas Eve party
  * And Remus was bursting for her
  * His heart had swelled when he got that call
  * He couldn’t wait to meet him
  * Lily’s **romantic** soulmate
  * He thought of Lily’s tattoos and what they meant
  * The garden of flowers that decorated her lower back
  * The lightening shaped mark on her wrist
  * The script Remus had always thought was so beautiful
  * _Mine. Thine. Ours._
  * And then the small twinge of jealousy set in
  * The feeling his mother had told him was normal
  * The pulling in the pit of his stomach
  * ‘It’s the universe trying to pull you together love. They’re coming.’
  * And he tried to smile but couldn’t
  * Because no matter how sweet
  * No matter how optimistic
  * He didn’t want to be pulled
  * He didn’t want longing or romantic pinning
  * He wanted them here
  * He wanted them trekking with him through the snow to Lily’s
  * With a balancing act of presents happening because they couldn’t help but have their fingers interlocked
  * He wanted to pull them under the mistletoe and feel what he was supposed to feel when he was with them
  * At peace, at home, **in love**
  * But he hadn’t gotten that
  * And it was starting to wear away at him
  * Maybe these tattoos are for my other soulmates just like my Lily is
  * Maybe I’m not destined to feel that
  * He shook the thought from his head and gritted his jaw
  * _Just get through the night Lupin_
  * _Just get through the night_




	2. Yours II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Remus find what he's looking for at Lily's party? Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> This is heavily implied smut.  
> Not super descriptive but it's there.
> 
> Enjoy.

  * James was like no one Remus had ever met before
  * Tall, dark, handsome with a fiery wit that matched Lily’s so well
  * And an incredibly ridiculous sense of humor
  * Every other sentence was something coated in sarcasm
  * Or so unbearably romantic Remus couldn’t help but cringe
  * He had Remus laughing and rolling his eyes in a matter of seconds
  * _Perfect match_
  * The house was bustling with people
  * Every few seconds it was another kiss on the cheek and a merry smile
  * A brief well wish and a pat on the arm
  * ‘Did you invite everyone you’ve ever met Lil?’
  * Remus was sipping some eggnog alcohol concoction James had made him
  * And his head was starting to spin
  * But he continued on with the conversation nonetheless
  * He needed something to occupy his mind and dull his senses in preparation for his new tattoo
  * Another tattoo
  * Another **reminder**
  * ‘He has a point. The place is jam packed; I haven’t seen Pads since we got here.’
  * Remus was barely paying attention
  * His nose filled with nothing but the scent of rum
  * Until Lily gripped his forearm harshly
  * ‘Oh yes! Remus you have to meet James’ brother!’
  * ‘Different parents. Separated at birth if you will.’
  * Remus snorted
  * _Another James? This should be intriguing_
  * But with the crowded room
  * And Lily’s hand getting detached from its iron grip on his bicep as they rounded every corner searching for this Padfoot character
  * Remus was quickly alone
  * And no sooner was he alone did he manage to suddenly feel overwhelmed
  * Too many people
  * Too much spinning
  * It was too crowded to even find his coat
  * But he slipped into the snow covered backyard anyway
  * Maybe the chill of the air would sober him up
  * And a cigarette or two
  * They always brought him back from the edge
  * Especially when alcohol had him teetering so close
  * And soulmates were on the brain
  * He reached his hand into his back pocket
  * And then abruptly spun around at the unexpected sound of a voice
  * ‘A gentleman would offer any guests the first light.’
  * Remus’ cigarette dangling from his lips
  * His wand mid light
  * He could see the faint outline of a man
  * Moonlight flickering off his thick leather coat
  * Dark hair pulled back into a bun
  * A few curls framing his high cheekbones
  * ‘Oh. Oh uhm sorry. All that heat and ridiculously boozed up drinks must have confunded me.’
  * The stranger was laughing
  * And it was a deep and soft
  * And Remus could feel a faint blush tinge his cheeks
  * _I made him laugh_
  * _Thank Merlin it’s dark out here_
  * ‘Appreciate it mate.’
  * Remus smirked and slipped out another cigarette
  * The man was sauntering towards him
  * A light sway in his hips
  * The sharp outline of broad shoulders causing Remus to swallow thickly
  * He could feel himself chewing on the inside of his cheek
  * The man was irritatingly fit
  * He held out the cigarette for him between two fingers  
Watched as a perfect smile broke out on the stranger’s lips
  * Remus could feel his heart begin to pound against the wall of his chest
  * _Nope  
_
  * _Not today  
_
  * _No more of this soulmate bullshit_
  * _Just enjoy_
  * And with that he noticed the bottle in said stranger’s hand
  * His eyebrow kinked at the young man before him
  * ‘Care to return the favour?’
  * One more swing
  * One more deep burning intake of alcohol
  * And Remus was happy to all but lose himself
  * The faint wish for sobriety slipping away
  * And thankfully the bloke beside him didn’t seem too sober either
  * Their conversation felt easy
  * Complaining about the crowd
  * And the blue tinge that their fingers started to take
  * Continuously asking the other if they wanted to go back inside
  * And not making a single move for the door
  * Just simply shifting closer
  * Remus wasn’t sure how long they had been outside
  * Or why the man’s voice seemed like silk
  * But he couldn’t tear his eyes away
  * And couldn’t stop his own voice from slipping out
  * Merlin did alcohol make him chatty
  * ‘M’happy for her. But it’s just frustrating you know.’
  * Their arms were brushing now
  * Remus could feel the man practically leaning against him as they spoke
  * He figured the alcohol was throwing them both off balance
  * But he didn’t think to mention it
  * ‘And why’s that?’
  * He could faintly smell the cologne coming off him
  * Couldn’t quite pin down what it was yet it smelt delicious
  * And throwing him off
  * But he was trying hard to focus on the topic at hand
  * Particularly his answer for why he had found his way outside alone
  * And why he was chugging back firewhiskey like it was water
  * ‘Just seeing her like she’s full of all these bubbles and fizzies and I feel none of that’
  * The cold breeze had his fingers going numb
  * His eyes were unfocused, much more than before
  * The white of the snow falling into his eyes and blurring everything together
  * His head much more clouded than before by a rather thick alcohol induced haze
  * And the more the man inched towards him the more vibrant everything seemed to be
  * ‘Bubbles and smiles huh?’ the stranger snorted
  * His grey eyes very distracting to Remus
  * Refusing to let him turn away
  * Even though the sober version of himself would probably be bright red by now at their proximity
  * ‘Your best mate sounds like a bottle of champagne’
  * ‘Yeah yeah, exactly! Bottle of cham-champan-champ …’
  * The word felt heavy in his mouth
  * His tongue just couldn’t seem to let it roll out
  * Remus trailed off into a laugh as he took another large swig of the bottle in his hand
  * The taste burning all the way down his throat
  * But that’s all he seemed to be feeling right now anyway
  * Burning from the winter, from the numbness of his skin
  * ‘She sounds like my best mate. He just found his _you know what_ too’
  * Remus cocked his head at the exasperation that sounded in the man’s voice
  * A feeling much similar to his own
  * But, being wrapped around firewhiskey’s little finger, his mind easily lost track
  * His eyes deciding to trail across the man’s face as he spoke
  * He was more than just fit as he had assumed earlier
  * He was **beautiful**
  * Sculpted cheekbones
  * Angled jawline
  * Perfectly slopped nose
  * He had these dark grey eyes that seemed to be focused on Remus’ face
  * And despite the blush that blossomed up his neck at the realization that he had been staring for longer than he had probably intended
  * Remus moved closer
  * Because the drunk side of him had other ideas
  * His heart wasn’t pounding, his body felt strangely calm
  * ‘Fuck it all huh?’
  * The words came out breathy
  * The other man’s lips slightly parted at their closeness
  * Remus’ eyes narrowed, his best attempt at a look of seduction in this state
  * ‘Why should they get to have all the fun?’
  * He was running his fingers along the zipper of the man’s heavy leather coat
  * A smirk upturning the corner of his lip
  * Remus leaned forward even more
  * Blood pounding in his ears
  * He wrapped his fingers up in the fabric of the man’s coat and _pulled_
  * His lips felt soft and smooth
  * But greedy
  * Like the alcohol had made them both acutely aware the there was no need for pretense
  * No need for shyness
  * They both obviously wanted this, whatever it was, and wanted it now
  * Remus pulled back slightly
  * The feel of the man’s hands resting on his waist sending his nerves into overdrive
  * ‘Hold on.’
  * With a sudden **pop** they were no longer in the cold of Lily’s backyard
  * But rather the warmth of his flat just a few blocks away
  * The fireplace still burning brightly in the corner
  * The man’s hands had slipped underneath the hem of his jumper now
  * Thumbs pressing into his hip bones, fingers gripping tightly into his skin
  * Remus was breathing hard as the man’s lips trailed down the column of his throat
  * Hot and open-mouthed
  * Remus let his head roll back giving the man better access
  * The feel of his tongue against Remus’ cold skin caused him to release a hearty moan
  * Then the man began harshly sucking
  * He was sure to leave a series of bruises
  * But Remus didn’t care
  * It felt so good
  * And he wanted **more**
  * His arms were lazily resting on the man’s shoulders as he worked his way down
  * Remus laced his fingers through his hair as the man’s dark curls had tumbled from the bun
  * All Remus wanted to do was to tightly wrap his hands around them
  * So he did
  * He jerked the man’s head up from where his collar bones met and crashed their lips together
  * Reversing their positions at the same time
  * He wanted to be in control
  * His hands braced either side of his head to box him in against the door of Remus’ flat
  * He could feel the man smiling against his lips as he pushed their bodies together
  * This knee sliding the man’s legs apart
  * As his fingers worked away at Remus’ belt, simultaneously sliding along the band of his boxers
  * And Remus was aching
  * To feel more, be closer, touch him
  * He didn’t know what had come over him
  * Whether the alcohol had made him feel this
  * Or why the man pressed up against him was throwing him into a frenzy
  * Or whether it had actually been that long since he’d felt something so new
  * But it felt so _fucking wonderful_ when his jeans finally fell from his hips
  * When the feeling of being confined melted away
  * When the other man slipped his hand inside
  * He gasped at the sudden pressure, at the slow movement
  * Remus pressed their foreheads together
  * The sweat beading off their skin now
  * ‘God, yes’
  * By the time they had roughly tumbled through Remus’ living room
  * knocking over a lamp and backing into another wall
  * Remus had pinned with his back against the bed
  * Their eyes locked
  * Nothing but skin against skin
  * Mouth running over mouth
  * Pure euphoria stretched over him
  * Their hands interlocked as they rode out their highs together
  * **‘Woah’**
  * The word came out as Remus’ chest heaved trying to remember what it was like to breath
  * That – that was like nothing he’d ever experienced
  * And it had almost entirely sobered him up
  * Forcing him to suddenly remember he hadn’t even introduced himself
  * And now he felt insanely embarrassed
  * They had spent no more than an hour chatting
  * And Remus had swindled the poor guest into his bed
  * Oh god and Lily
  * ‘Shit’
  * He cursed as he leaned forward, the lights around his room flickering on with a silent spell
  * ‘What’s wrong?’
  * His face was in his hands
  * ‘I was supposed to meet James’ brother. Lily is going to murder me.’
  * He had expected a confused look or a comforting sentiment
  * But instead the man was laughing
  * Remus tore his head from his hands and turned around
  * The man had his arms curved under his head
  * His curls splayed out on Remus’ white pillow
  * His face was practically glowing
  * It made Remus’ skin tingle
  * ‘You’re fucking kidding?’
  * Remus raised his eyebrows in complete and utter confusion
  * ‘You’re Remus then?’
  * Remus’ eyes widened more
  * And his stomach tightened at the sound of his name on those lips
  * _How did this man know his name?_
  * _Oh no_
  * _Had they met before and he’d completely forget?_
  * ‘The fucking irony. It’s a pleasure to meet you Remus. I’m Sirius Black, James Potters devilishly handsome younger brother.’
  * Remus felt a sudden wave of relief
  * And then an intense laugh erupted from his stomach
  * He leaned back into the bed
  * ‘Well now Lily is definitely going to kill me’
  * He cocked his head to the side to take in the sight of a laughing Sirius Black
  * His hands still folded behind his head
  * When for someone unknown reason he repeats the name in his head
  * Sirius
  * **Sirius**
  * And then he opens his eyes wider than they already are
  * He’s focusing very intensely on Sirius Black
  * And seeing very clearly the outline of a constellation on his bicep
  * He blinks once, twice
  * He had his own memorized and was sure it didn’t match
  * But he couldn’t hold back
  * ‘What’s on your arm?’
  * Sirius turned his head towards him
  * The sheets of Remus’ bed still resting across the rest of his body
  * ‘My soulmate tattoo you mean? Oh it’s the Lupus constellation. Means wolf in latin. Got it as my third a few years back.’
  * And Remus is frozen now
  * Because there is absolutely no way that the universe is doing this to him _right now_
  * So he sits up onto his side
  * His skin is tingling and there’s this swooping feeling in the pit of his stomach
  * The sheet dropping to expose his chest
  * And he watches Sirius’ face as his eyes drift downward
  * It’s like a light turns on
  * His dark grey eyes seem turn practically silver
  * Because then Sirius is sitting up too
  * The sheet falling away
  * And right there
  * Exactly where Remus has run his fingers over his own body a thousand times are those five beautifully drawn letters
  * And neither can seem to tear their eyes from the others tattoo
  * Neither seems to breath nor move
  * It’s like the whole world is melting away for just a moment
  * For their moment
  * And everything Remus has been feeling is making sense
  * That weird wash of comfort that came over him when he had spoken to Sirius
  * Something he never felt with anyone new
  * That warmth across his numb skin when their shoulders brushed
  * And that fire in the pit of his stomach when their hands interlocked on his bed
  * The way he forgot about the entire world outside with Sirius laying beneath him
  * The sight of his head thrown back and his eyes closed and lips slightly parted
  * He had assumed it was the alcohol, the want to get away from a world so absorbed in finding your soulmate
  * But it was more
  * And now he was realizing it
  * And now he was absolutely petrified
  * ‘ _Yours’_
  * The word rolls beautifully off Sirius’ tongue
  * Remus wanted to hear him say it over and over and over again
  * ‘Yours’
  * Sirius repeats
  * And then his eyes are moving over Remus’ body to his constellation tattoo
  * ‘That’s – but – but – that’s’
  * And Remus can hear his blood pumping loudly in his ears
  * And his palms are sweating
  * But the words fall seamlessly from his lips
  * ‘Canis Major. The constellation with the single brightest star in the sky.’
  * His eyes are on Sirius’ face
  * And he can’t help but feel how soft he seems to be staring at him
  * How in complete and utter awe he feels that they’re finally here
  * That he’s finally made it here
  * And then Sirius reaches out to touch him
  * And he sucks in a deep breath as his hesitant fingers run along _**his**_ star
  * And then across his chest to the single word that rests under Remus’ collar bone
  * And then to the center of his chest where Remus is sure he can feel his pounding heart
  * Sirius’ fingers rest there
  * And Remus can see he has an alchemy symbol in the exact same spot
  * Two triangles over lapping
  * ‘Unity and balance’ Remus speaks
  * He had pored over those books a hundred times
  * ‘Yeah. This means the same.’
  * He can hear Sirius’ nerves
  * But he still feels strangely calm
  * So he reaches his hand out too
  * And traces the letters that run along Sirius’ skin
  * ‘I’ve been waiting my whole life to do that’
  * He moves his hand up to Sirius’ face
  * His thumb brushing against his lower lip
  * ‘Mine’
  * **Finally**



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/154904070137/yours-ii

**Author's Note:**

> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/154825361582/yours


End file.
